Koosh Ball
by Tatsu Borreik
Summary: Mello and Matt's boredom quickly turns into a very interesting game. Rated for Mello's mouth and Matt's libido. One shot


Up, down; up, down; up, down- Matt lazily tossed a black and green koosh ball into the air and caught it. Mello had lost count of how many times the gamer had repeated this process, but the soft noise the ball made when it landed was starting to drive him insane.

"Matt, if you don't stop with that fucking ball, I swear to god, I'm going hurt you." No reply. "Matt!" Mello sat up and frowned. Headphones; he no doubt had his music blaring over every conceivable sound in the room.

Mello watched the ball, each noise making him twitch that much more- until he snatched the offending object from the air; that got the hacker's attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" He sat up, removing his headphones and looking at his partner, who had retreated to the safety of his chair.

"It was driving me insane." Mello held the ball in the palm of his hand like it was an apple.

"Well, it was keeping me amused." Matt retorted, sitting up to better position himself to grab for it.

"If you want it back so bad, then come and get it, Matty." Mello stretched himself confidently over the chair, a little smirk playing over his face.

Matt frowned and made a dive for his toy and Mello moved at the last second causing the gamer to face plant on the floor. The blond knew the reaction he'd get, Matt just needed the right motivation.

"What's the matter, Matty-watt?" He taunted, shifting his weight easily in the chair.

"Give me my koosh." Matt said, picking himself up from the floor, slightly humiliated. He was going to kill Mello for that one, once he got his toy back.

"You're going to have to come get it." Mello stated simply, this was much more fun then sitting around their room and watching him endlessly tossing it around.

A tense moment passed between the partners before Matt grew sick of Mello's little smirk- damn it, he wanted his koosh ball back. He rushed the other man and pinned him to the wall, his hands locked around the tiny ball, fingers laced in between Mello's and the following tug of war only ended in a stalemate.

"Give it up, Mello."

"No."

"Why?" Matt whined, pulling his most pitiful puppy face.

"You're current methods aren't working, try something else." He smirked just a little wider, a devilish look over taking his eyes.

"Like…what?" Matt furrowed his brow, staring Mello down.

"I don't know, try something." Such a simple sentence loaded with so many possibilities.

Matt raised his eyebrows and straightened up. "Like what?"

Mello just shrugged. "Surprise me, Matty."

The gamer blinked. Surprise Mello? Was that even possible? Well, he was about to find out. He closed the distance between the two like lightening, pinning him back against the wall and harshly pressing his lips against Mello's. It was the only thing he could think of that might surprise the other man. When Matt broke away Mello blinked, unphased by the kiss. He merely smiled slyly up at the redhead, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I wondered when you were going to get around to confessing your feelings."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Damn it, Mello…" Matt dropped his head and gritted his teeth, how was he going to get that freaking ball back? He'd have to play the blonde's game and he wasn't always good at chicken.

Mello licked his lips and smirked; yes, this was definitely better than what they had been doing. But, being perfectly honest, he didn't expect Matt to actually do it; however now that he had, how much more could he get the gamer to do? It was time to push his buttons and make it a game, one that Matt could conceivably win.

"Not quite…you know me, I'm comfortable with kissing." He pulled himself free of Matt's light grip- if he was going to win he needed to work harder than that. Where was the gamers' spark? "Try again."

Matt glared at Mello through tinted goggles in mock anger, he knew what Mello's game was and he was determined to keep at it because he wanted to win. Damn it, he wanted that koosh ball. So, if chicken was the name of the game, how could he make his partner sweat?

"Should have guessed…" He breathed against the mafia boss's neck as he spoke, before biting lightly down his neck and throat and right back up to the other ear. Matt couldn't help but smile when he heard Mello's breath start to catch in his throat and he chuckled softly, pulling back just a bit, expecting to see cracks starting to form in his perfect mask. Instead Matt was greeted with that cocky smirk and teasing eyes. They both knew that Mello was enjoying this little game and honestly, Matt was too.

"Close…"

"Oh? How close?" He said, his voice taking on a teasing lilt of it's own, he didn't move from his position next to Mello's ear; no, he had plans for his instigator.

"Close."

Matt grinned, that was just what he wanted to hear. He forcefully grabbed Mello by both his arms and swung him around so he faced the bed and smirked. The redhead grabbed a fist full of those gorgeous blond locks and pulled him down into a sitting position, Mello closed his eyes at the sudden forcefulness of the usually tame gamer. Fuck, he had found a turn-on and there was nothing he could do about it, except go along for the ride. Matt crashed down on Mello like a wave, lips pressed together in a fierce kiss, so fierce that Mello could feel Matt's teeth as he forced his mouth open for his exploring tongue. Mello hit the bed only to find that Matt's knee was pressed in between his legs, keeping him from moving. The gamer dragged his hands down the other man's body and then carved his nails into his sensitive lower back. Needless to say, Mello was surprised and his careful mask cracked when he felt his face flush, his pants start to tighten uncomfortably and breath escaped his mouth.

"Fuck, Matt…" He whispered. Mello had been undone at his own game and he could scarcely believe how brave the gamer had gotten. "You win…" he dropped the koosh ball and it rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Matt just watched it come to a stop before turning back to Mello with a devilish grin.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mel."


End file.
